Usuário Discussão:Thor 365
Olá, bem vindo(a) a ! Obrigada por sua edição em Bora. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. Marye-chan (discussão) 02h49min de 26 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Administração Olá João Gabriel 77. Eu mesma sou administradora da Fairy Tail Wiki em português do Brasil, e a única ativa. Se precisar de qualquer coisa pode me procurar. Grata pela atenção. Obs.: Quando deixar um comentário não se esqueça de escrever --~~~~ no final para deixar sua assinatura.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 00h51min de 30 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Re: Página Inicial Olá João Gabriel. Eu estou ciente disso. Quando estiver com tempo disponível em breve, modificarei a página principal para ficar chamativa para os fãs. Ainda não pude fazê-lo por que estava cuidando de algumas coisas em minha Bleach Wiki, mas agradeço a sua preocupação :)--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 21h16min de 30 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Re: Concurso para administrador Primeiramente, não tenho certeza se farei realmente, pois não tenho o direito de burocrata nessa wiki ainda. Quando conseguir, pretendo fazer uma página para os usuários colocarem um discurso explanando os motivos para tal promoção, acompanhado de requisitos (entre eles: muitas contribuições que vão de encontro ao que desejo para esta wiki, conhecimento do português brasileiro e compreensão para com todos os demais usuários). Mas é claro que só conseguirei ser burocrata editando ativamente, e como pode ver estou ocupada com outras wikis às quais sou administradora, tirando a falta de tempo para acessar internet e meus projetos na vida profissional. Entretanto, não perco as esperanças de ver essa wiki cheia de editores e artigos, como posso ver que a série têm muitos fãs brasileiros. Falei demais, mas deixei claro (eu espero). Abraços.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 22h37min de 3 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Re: Imagem da Chave João Gabriel, removi o fundo branco da imagem e já a coloquei no artigo. Clique aqui para conferir a imagem.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 21h40min de 4 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Re: Assinatura Para personalizar a assinatura basta ir em "Minhas preferências" > "Assinatura" > "Custom signature:". Se não entender mesmo assim, me informe qual cor e fonte quer para sua assinatura, para com eu possa fazer e te mostrar.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 21h35min de 7 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) :Criei uma predefinição com a pré-visualização de sua assinatura, veja aqui. Para colocá-la como sua assinatura, faça assim: 1ª: Edite essa predefinição que lhe passei. Copie o conteúdo completo da predefinição. 2ª: Vá em Minhas preferências.(Imagem abaixo) thumb|center|Vá em "Minhas preferências". 3ª: Perceba que nas preferências há uma parte que diz "Custom signature" na seção Assinatura. 4ª: No espaço ao lado do nome "Custom signature" cole o conteúdo que você copiou na predefinição.(Veja o espaço referido na imagem abaixo) thumb|center|Customizando a assinatura. 5ª: Me mande uma mensagem com a assinatura para ver se deu certo ou não. Se quiser que eu mude qualquer coisa na predefinição basta me informar :)--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 23h17min de 7 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC) :Tentei alterar a cor e a fonte do seu nome de usuário na Atividade Recente, mas não consegui alterar nada. Talvez seja específico apenas para administradores, como em todas as wikis com esses nomes alterados são somente para administradores, burocratas e moderadores de chat... Tente marcar a opção "I want to use wikitext in my signature" em suas Preferências para vermos o que acontece. E não se preocupe em pedir ajuda.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 16h29min de 8 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC)